A Talk With Rose
by Harpy101
Summary: These are not my characters. It's natural for a young lady to develop a crush, even on a servant. But how then does that servant conduct himself?


A Talk With Rose

Rose was a somewhat unsettling addition to the household. Anna had agreed to tend to Lady Rose as well as see after Lady Mary, and to some extent, the baby. Rose, though kind-spirited, seemed to regard Downton as an opportunity to disregard everything she'd been taught at home. She tended to fashions that shocked Her Ladyship, to riding off at inopportune hours and to general impetuousness.

In addition to this, it was becoming clear that she was developing a crush on John.

She had begun to find excuses to walk down hallways where he was working and to start conversations where none were necessary. Anna could see it happening and she could see John controlling the situation as far as he could, but Anna feared that something untoward was on the way.

One day Rose had a disagreement with Her Ladyship and received an upsetting letter from her mother in the same morning. Anna had been to the laundry to see to the baby's bedding and was heading back through the courtyard when she saw Lady Rose bolt out of the back door and run straight at John, who was lining up shoes on the stone shelf. Rose had just begun to fling herself onto his chest when Anna stopped. She was out of sight and felt that she should help, but then, that she should not. She froze in confusion.

John's hands were around Rose's wrists before Anna knew it. He pushed Rose gently back and down, making her sit on the bench where he had been working.

"You are upset and confused, my lady,"

"I feel so at ease around you," said Rose, "I just needed to talk to someone," she sobbed a little, then subsided and looked up at him, "And for a much older man, you are quite handsome, you know,"

"Compliments, I am sure," said John dourly as he sat on the bench, putting his polishing case between them. "But this is a time, I'm sure you will agree my lady, for solemn consideration and judgement,"

Rose gave an hysterical little sigh, covering her eyes with her hands. "I'm so tired of all that! I thought that here I would be free! But it's nearly the same as at home. I'm hardly allowed to do anything. It's so unfair!"

"You are allowed to live as a lady, in full privilege," said John, "To enjoy what few others do. And you can expect a lifetime of it,"

"Yes, but-"

"I believe you might want to speak," said John, as he opened a bottle of shoe polish, "Of propriety, and what it means,"

"UGH! It means _obeying_ everyone,"

"If you obeyed, you would be a servant," said John, his voice slightly clipped and his eyes sharp on her.

Rose blinked, her eyes widening. "Oh," she said, "I-I suppose-"

"But to agree to and even live by a moral standard is not done by merely obeying. It means embracing the power you have over the people around you, and using it well. Should not all people be respected for their humanity?" John was dabbing polish on a cloth; he took up one of His Lordship's shoes and started to work on it.

Rose had lowered her chin now and was listening. "Yes," she said.

"Part of that is propriety. Respect for your fellow man is a way of caring for your fellow man. To act with cruelty or disrespect can bring great pain to others, you would agree?"

"I never meant-"

"Of course you did not," he said, "But would you agree?"

"Yes, yes, of course I would. I am so sorry that-"

"I suspect you are a very caring person, and that you would never deliberately cause embarrassment or pain to anyone,"

Rose's eyes filled with tears.

"I have no wish," he said softly, "To embarrass you or cause you pain now. I merely wanted to make you aware of how others might feel,"

"Well, how do you feel?"

"I respect you as a lady of the house, and I understand you are in a confused state,"

Rose sighed.

"I just want to be myself!" she said.

"Yes," said John, "And do others have the same right?"

Rose stared at the ground. Her lower lip trembled. "I've been beastly," she said. "I wasn't thinking,"

"In my experience," said John, "His Lordship is a solid confidant. And her Ladyship is kind and very wise. You might give them more of a chance to know you, get to know them, rather than just regarding them as impediments. Spend time with them, talk to them,"

"I never...I didn't think of that," Rose looked at him. "I'm very ashamed, you know,"

"Shame is a refuge best left empty. But regret is a great teacher,"

"I do regret it. I'm sorry, Mr. Bates. I promise to be much more respectful from now on,"

John's eyebrows went up. He waited.

"...of everyone," said Rose.

"Well spoken, my lady. You grow in wisdom and grace every day,"

Rose stood and looked at him awkwardly.

"I-I thank you, M. Bates. Thank you for your counsel,"

John smiled. "Think nothing of it, my lady. I believe they will be calling you for lunch at any moment,"

"Just so," she smiled, and was off.

Anna walked around the corner. Their eyes met, and he knew she had heard at least part of the conversation. John gave her a wry smile. Anna was warm with pride. She sat on the bench where Rose had sat.

"Mr. Bates," she said, "You will be a wonderful father one day,"

"I am not prone to prayer," said John, glancing quickly around the courtyard and then leaning closer to her, "But I might well say a prayer that we have boys,"


End file.
